Providing prescribers, at the time they are prescribing a product (e.g., medication, product, or service) to a patient, accurate information as to why the benefits coverage request for the product an patient will be denied by a pharmacy claims processor (e.g., pharmacy benefits manager (PBM), an insurance company, a government payor affiliated entity, another third-party payor) can be a challenge with today's healthcare provider systems. Over time, the financial structures and rules for providing prescription benefits to patients have grown increasingly more sophisticated (i.e. formulary tiers, deductibles, maximum benefits, coverage limits, prior authorization requirements, plan limitations, etc.). Today, prescribers attempt to determine if the patient has coverage and the amount that a patient may have to pay out-of-pocket, patient pay, for a proposed prescription product by establishing patient eligibility, including association to a specific formulary, downloading formulary information in the healthcare provider device, comparing a proposed medication to the formulary to determine alignment, or writing the prescription and waiting to see if they pharmacy calls with a request for an alternative medication. However, these solutions are inadequate for reasons such as they do not reflect whether the patient will actually have prescription benefit coverage for the prescribed product (based on the numerous rules and factors) or the patient's actual out-of-pocket spend. For example, formulary information may not be current and does not reflect the benefit limit and the patient's position with regard to those limits or whether a patient has an approved prior authorization on file.